Tempestade de Raios
by Luna Febos
Summary: O que aconteceu naquela estranha manhã em que Thalia acordou no Acampamento Meio-Sangue entre os livros "O Mar de Monstros" e "A Maldição do Titã" e teve que lidar com sua complicada "nova vida", contado pelo seu ponto de vista.


O que aconteceu naquela estranha manhã em que Thalia acordou no Acampamento Meio-Sangue ( entre os livros _O Mar de Mostros _e _A Maldição do Titã_ ) e teve que lidar com sua complicada "nova vida", contado pelo seu ponto de vista.

Se Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos me pertencesse, os atores no filme pareceriam ter doze anos, então não, eu não criei nem possuo de alguma maneira Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos.

Capitulo Um

Os Titãs Querem a Minha Ajuda

Dor. É, essa era uma boa palavra para descrever a minha situação. Alguém já pegou cada centímetro do seu corpo, puxou-o e torceu-o, como se fosse elástico? E depois soltou, deixando que tudo chicoteasse de volta para seus lugares? Eu imaginava que a resposta seria negativa. E pelo menos, eu _acho_ que não foi isso que aconteceu comigo, mas a sensação deveria ser aquela.

Sendo honesta eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu comigo. Lembro da pior dor que senti na vida. Vi imagens de monstros me atacando ferozes. E lembro outra coisa, mais vaga e difícil de explicar, como se em algum momento nessa confusão na minha cabeça tudo estivesse bem, calmo e indolor.

Acordei de cara na grama, o momento acabara, toda força e conforto foram embora, me deixando sentir tanta dor que eu não podia me mexer. Ouvi o grito de uma menina e os passos de várias pessoas. Elas se limitaram a me cercar sem fazer nada. Na hora pensei que talvez eu só tivesse desmaiado. Enquanto tentava ficar acordada, aquelas cenas alegres de monstros, muitos dele, presas e armas ficaram ainda mais fortes e pareciam bem mais verdadeiras e eu não tinha chance contra aqueles muitos inimigos.

Afinal onde eu estava? E mais importante ainda, o que acontecera? Claro, _disso_ eu não conseguia me lembrar, mas já era um milagre que eu soubesse o meu próprio nome no meio de tudo aquilo. Senti alguém me por nos braços e gritar algo para os outros. Forcei-me a abrir os olhos para ver quem era.

- Quem...

- Eu sou Percy. Você está em segurança agora.

- O sonho mais estranho- murmurei desnorteada.

- Esta tudo bem.

- Morrendo.

- Não- ele respondeu- Você está bem. Qual é o seu nome?

Fitei os olhos dele de algum modo sabia que éramos iguais, ele também era um meio-sangue. E havia outra coisa naqueles olhos verdes que não estivera ali antes, algo como preocupação ou choque.

- Eu sou Thalia. Filha de Zeus.

Sonhei que estava em uma colina tantas criaturas subiam nela que não dava para contar. Estava sozinha e não podia fugir. Desviei de presas tentei atacar, tudo inútil, recordei de minha mãe dizendo algo parecido com "volte logo" e acabou.

Acordei com uma voz feminina dizendo:

- Pelos deuses, Percy, eu posso fazer isso!

- Annabeth, você continua muito nervosa.

- Ah, Cabeça de Alga, isso... Thalia!

Percy segurava um copo com um canudo até a minha boca, reconheci o gosto de néctar, a bebida dos deuses. Ele colocou o copo cuidadosamente na mesinha ao lado da minha cama.

- Quírion, Grover, rápido, ela acordou!- a menina gritou, ela tinha cachos loiros e me era familiar, Percy a chamara de Annabeth, mas aquela garota deveria ter uns treze anos.

- Annabeth, calma- disse Percy.

- Annabeth... - murmurei ainda tentando entender, ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me encarou como se também estivesse confusa- Você cresceu- disse sem saber mais o que poderia falar, ela riu nervosa e me deu um abraço fraco como se tivesse medo de me quebrar.

- Thalia, Thalia!- um jovem sátiro entrou no quarto o mais rápido que seus cascos permitiam ele também era familiar, ele foi seguido por um homem em uma cadeira de rodas. – Ah Thalia, me desculpe...

- Grover, vocês terão muito tempo para isso depois- disse o homem- Mas agora de falar a sós com ela, prometo não demorar.

- Mas Quírion- Annabeth e Grover protestaram.

- Qual é pessoal, vamos deixá-la respirar- disse Percy.

De má vontade eles o acompanharam porta a fora.

- Bem, como se sente, querida?

- Estranha, de qualquer jeito vou ficar bem.

- Do que você se lembra de antes de... Acordar?

- Uh, de vários monstros me atacando, eu cheguei a pensar que tinha morrido, parecia isso, mas aqui não parece o Hades.

- Não, querida, você não está morta. Mas isso era real, você tentou sozinha, enfrentar essas criaturas, mas não resistiu. Mas seu pai não deixou seu espírito morrer. Ele a preservou na forma de um pinheiro; no topo da colina em que você pereceu.

Eu estaquei, não podia ter entendido direito.

- Ahn, eu virei uma... Árvore?- perguntei lentamente.

- Bem, sim.

- Com galhos e folhas?- não era possível falar aquilo sem soar estranho.

- E um incrível poder mágico, Thalia. Seu pinheiro protegeu as fronteiras do acampamento durante anos, de uma forma que nada tinha feito antes.

Acampamento? Ah, sim, a minha cabeça doía para lembrar, mas me recordava de Annabeth, Grover, Luke e eu tentávamos chegar a um acampamento para semideuses. Ele disse anos?

- Durante _anos_? Quanto tempo se passou desde... Você sabe.

- Se passaram seis anos dedes de então- ele respondeu devagar.

- O que aconteceu à árvore?- perguntei olhando para o meu próprio corpo.

- Ainda este ano, seu pinheiro começou a morrer e as fronteiras mágicas enfraqueceram. Clarisse, uma filha de Ares, foi em missão procurar o Velocino de Ouro, que era a única cura. Ela cumpriu a missão, devo dizer que com muita ajuda de Percy, Annabeth e Tyson, pudemos curar sua árvore. Mas foi forte demais não esperávamos, não sabiamos... O Velocino te trouxe a vida.

Mesmo se meu cérebro estivesse funcionando direito e não estava, poderia passar o resto do dia ali, pensando naquilo.

- Você está bem?- Quírion perguntou gentilmente.

- Ahn... Uhn... Acho, acho que sim.

- Thalia eu não tenho muita certeza se você algo sobre a profecia da criança de um dos Três Grandes ou se se recorda nesse momento. Mas tem que saber sobre ela urgentemente, ela diz que a próxima criança de Zeus, Poseidon, ou Hades, a viver até os dezesseis anos terá poder para salvar ou destruir o Olimpo.

- Isso significa que eu... – murmurei sentindo meu estômago revirando, e a cabeça latejar.

- Você ou Percy, ele é filho de Poseidon.

- Então, talvez seja ele... - _ou eu_.

- Sim- ele parou por um instante parecendo cansado e tomou fôlego para falar mais- Thalia, você sabe quem dominava o mundo antes dos deuses?

Vasculhei na minha memória tudo sobre mitologia grega. Muito tempo atrás, deuses poderosos como a esposa de meu pai Hera, Poseidon e alguns outros, foram alvos da dúvida e ira de seu próprio pai o Titã Cronos. O cara era tão paranóico com poder que devorou os próprios filhos, mas não Zeus que escapou com ajuda da mãe, então ele salvou os irmãos devorados, e lutaram contra o pai e seus aliados. Os deuses venceram, castigaram Cronos e quem o ajudou, e tomaram seu poder e dos outros Titãs. Tornando-se o que são hoje. A típica família feliz.

- Os Titãs- respondi fracamente.

- Sim. - ele se remexeu desconfortavelmente ao ouvir o nome- E destruir os deuses, como na profecia, é dizer indiretamente trazer _eles _de volta.

- Esse meio-sangue escolheria um lado e consequentemente o vencedor- disse.

- Sim. É uma grande decisão, ela não afetaria só nos, mas também o mortal. E a maioria dos Titãs não é grandes fãs de mortais, então se eles vencessem todo esse mundo, essa sociedade durou centenas de anos para eles criarem ao lado dos deuses e seria destruída até virar pó. De um jeito ou de outro já vão sair muito machucados da guerra.

- E não há nenhum jeito dela ser evitada, não é?- como se eu já não soubesse a resposta.

- Para falar a verdade, independente da profecia, sempre que Cronos está forte o suficiente ele não desperdiça uma chance de voltar ao comando- Quírion respondeu como se tudo fosse irritante além de grave e perigoso. - Foi assim na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Porém a profecia deve dar esperanças para ele, Thalia.

Ele se calou e me olhou nos olhos, os olhos dele eram tão velhos, era óbvio que viram muitas coisas, também estavam tristes e alarmados. Aí me lembrei que não importasse o quão antigo ele fosse nunca vira nada como eu, a garota que voltou da... Morte. Senti um arrepio na espinha quando percebi que esses eram os sinais de uma noticia bombástica a caminho. Comprovando meu pensamento: Quírion tomou fôlego e começou cautelosamente:

- Thalia, o seu retorno foi planejado por ele. Percy não estava dando sinais de desejar lutar ao lado dele, por isso resolveu apostar em você. Afinal, nem sempre apoiamos nossos pais. – a última frase soou tão baixa que me perguntei se ele falava comigo.

Um silêncio caiu e nos dois ficamos mergulhados em nossos próprios pensamentos até que Quírion acordou dizendo:

- Mas não se preocupe com isso agora- dessa vez ele sorriu, o mais feliz que eu o vi fazendo até àquela hora. - Consegue ficar de pé? Seus amigos ainda devem estar te esperando fora, no corredor- tentei me levantar e por pouco não cai dominada pela tontura. Eu devia ter enlouquecido (isso explicaria tudo), mas tive a impressão que estava alguns centímetros mais alta, impressão que mais tarde confirmei como verdadeira.- Ah, eu ia me esquecendo: seja bem-vinda ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue!

Como Quírion dissera Annabeth e Grover, quase dando pulinhos, e Percy, este último claramente se sentindo um intruso ali, ainda me esperavam. De acordo com o horário do acampamento era hora do almoço, por isso decidimos comer e depois eles me mostrariam o acampamento.

O almoço foi... Certo, a comida parecia ótima, não que isso mudasse o fato de qualquer coisa que eu colocasse na boca acabaria voltando. A minha mesa estava completamente vazia a não ser por mim, Percy também, Annabeth foi se sentar com seus meio-irmãos, eu percebi, a bombardeavam de perguntas. Todos no pavilhão murmuravam ou trocavam olhares silenciosos, e eu tinha a incomoda certeza de que eu era o assunto. Podia jurar que até os espíritos da natureza me espiavam. Porém, acho que não devo culpá-los, em um dia normal as conversas estariam no volume mais alto, mas em dias normais pessoas _mortas _não saem de árvores.

Quando a maioria dos campistas havia comido e saira dos bancos, decidi terminar com aquela tortura. Levantei- me e fui me juntar a Annabeth, ela também saíra da mesa e agora conversava com Percy aos sussurros. Pareciam estar discutindo, falavam apressadamente e as cabeças muito próximas para manter o assunto em segredo. Ao notarem minha aproximação, pararam abruptadamente, Percy me olhou preocupado, acenou com a cabeça lançou um olhar de acusação para Annabeth, que ela o ignorou, e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Eles, como outros, estavam conversando sobre mim, fiquei imaginando o que seria para não poderem simplesmente me contar. Annabeth fez que nada acontecera e correu até mim, logo, Grover apareceu para me apresentarem ao acampamento Meio- Sangue.

Passamos por uma plantação de morangos, quadras de vôlei, arena, linha de tiro de arco e flecha, etc. Todas as pessoas que encontramos agiram do mesmo jeito do almoço. Às vezes Grover e Annabeth alguma coisa sobre o acampamento, eu tentava prestar atenção, mas era difícil. Estava ocupada procurando por alguém, era estranho e assustador não ter encontrado Luke ainda.

Tão pouco era o melhor dia da vida de Annabeth, ela parecia um pouco nervosa sob a alegria de me reencontrar. E quando ela pensava que eu não estava olhando eu via seu rosto torturado. Imaginei se ela estaria evitando o assunto "Luke" de propósito, nesse caso era melhor fazer o mesmo, por mais incomodo, pois talvez fosse melhor.

Finalmente, chegamos a um agrupamento de prédios, cada um diferente do outro. O meu chalé, ou deveria dizer o chalé de Zeus, era o maior dos doze com grandes portas de bronze e deixava claro para todos que era do Grande Senhor Do Olimpo, não que alguém precise de lembretes. Na verdade, para mim era meio irônico, ser filha de Zeus nunca antes fora sinônimo de conforto ou grandiosidade, só de perigo. E era possível perceber que estava fechado por muito tempo, ninguém entrava ali havia anos e não deveria estar entrando agora. Por outro lado estava feliz de poder voltar a dormir antes que desmaiasse de exaustão.

Despedi-me de Annabeth e Grover e entrei. Tirei os sapatos e cai no sono. Amanhã começaria o meu treino.

No meu sonho, estava em um lugar cinzento, não havia nada vivo lá. De um lado um mar ao lado cor de chumbo se agitava furiosamente, do outro lado, o continente formado por rochas negras lascadas e fendido, sob um céu cinza com nuvens negras que se moviam com imensa velocidade. Para o meu desespero, eu estava quase no topo de um penhasco com que o mar se chocava e do jeito que ventava seria um milagre se eu não caísse. Cai de quatro e segurei na pedra, ergui a cabeça para o ponto mais alto do penhasco, onde três homens com cara de poucos amigos estavam reunidos.

- Eu acho que te devo os parabéns, irmão- falou o primeiro.

- Sim- disse outro que parecia o mais calmo dos três- admito, foi um golpe brilhante.

- Ou o pior dos seus erros- retrucou o primeiro- Não tenho intenção de ofendê-lo, é claro, mas penso no nosso bem, nossa segurança.

Pela primeira vez o terceiro homem falou, aí notei que era meu pai, os outros só poderiam ser Poseidon e Hades. Havia somente uma coisa para ser o tópico da conversa, o mesmo de todo mundo.

- Nada está provado ainda. O que o faz pensar em ela ser uma ameaça?

- O que me faz pensar assim? Tenho que lembrar porque fizemos o juramento no Stix?

- Tenho que concordar com Hades. Você tentou proteger a sua criança, não o culparia por isso. Mas você sabe o que acabou de acontecer teve o dedo de nosso pai, como sempre ele tentara tirar proveito.

- Pense bem, tem certeza que sua filha é completamente fiel a você? Antes ela não estava muito satisfeita, e todos sabem sobre ela ser amiga daquele traidor. Será que você deveria ter deixado as coisas correm naturalmente? Talvez...

- Eu entendi- Zeus respondeu bruscamente.

Um frio anormal percorreu meu corpo, a conversa não estava muito divertida.

- Não fique tão irritado. É uma opção... – começou Poseidon.

- Não parecia uma opção quando era sobre seu filho!- Zeus atacou.

- Ora, e já não foi provado não ser um erro?- ele respondeu ainda calmo.

- Então, por que não nos dar essa chance também?- meu pai indagou.

- Eu diria que esta questão levanta mais duvidas do que o filho de Poseidon- Hades comentou parecendo não querer defender nenhum dos dois, mas sendo honesto.

- Chega, por hora veremos somente- meu pai ordenou.

Acordei na escuridão do chalé 1. É claro que a minha volta não era só um escândalo no acampamento também era um motivo para os deuses me detestarem, e questionarem Zeus. Isso não é culpa minha, eu sei, mas vá explicar isso para alguém imortal, poderoso e emocionalmente instável. Deveriam ser umas oito horas da noite e eu continuava exausta, o melhor era voltar a dormir e esquecer por hora todas as coisas confusas do sonho, por exemplo, que "traidor"? E principalmente tentar ignorar que mais do que nunca os deuses estariam me assistindo.

Meu segundo sonho foi muito diferente, eu estava montada em um pégaso. Voávamos igual a um jato sobre as nuvens. Eu nem conseguia enxergar o chão, as nuvens formavam uma espécie de piso sob nos. Eu afundei o rosto no pescoço da minha montaria o terror começava a me dominar pela altura.

Tive a sensação de precisar chegar a algum lugar. Mas não importava quão rápida eu fosse não era o suficiente. Uma tempestade não era o primeiro desejo que aparecia na minha mente, independente disso, as nuvens começaram a girar loucamente uma chuva fortíssima me atingiu e meu cavalo ficou tão apavorado quanto eu.

Eu não sabia como aquilo poderia ficar pior, isso até que os raios caíram do céu. Milhares deles ao meu redor, riscando todo o céu incessantemente, ignorando a regra de dois raios não caem no mesmo lugar. Não era possível sair dali, não com vida. Por que eu estava montada naquele cavalo afinal? Era suicídio! Era inútil tentar lutar contra uma queda daquelas. Ao menos uma morte irônica seria apropriada para mim, a filha de Zeus, Deus do Céu, fracasso nos domínios do pai, com seu próprio elemento. Eu não aguentaria. Ele não me ajudaria. _Na verdade, ele mandou a tempestade, era culpa dele._ Fui atingida e mergulhei naquele caos.

O sonho mudou. Estava sentada em um sofá numa grande sala, havia janelas curvas em um lado mostrando um mar calmo, aparentemente não havia mais ninguém ali. Tudo parecia normal, porem tinha algo no lugar, um frio anormal, mais alguma coisa extremamente errada. Estava ficando estressada. E por puro reflexo toquei no meu bracelete, ele se revelou como Aegis, mas soube na hora que o que quer que estivesse ali não se intimidaria pelo meu escudo.

- Aquele será seu futuro, criança, se não tomar cuidado. – uma voz fria vinha de algum lugar atrás de mim. Pulei do sofá e me virei procurando a origem do som. O meu estômago revirou quando vi o sarcófago, ele em si já teria sido bem bizarro retratando mortes horríveis de heróis. Mas não era nada comparado com a energia maligna palpável que emanava dele, todo calor e luz eram sugados. Ele estava em um pedestal no fundo da sala e eu imaginei onde eu estaria. - Sejamos sinceros, o que ele fez por você? Todo o tempo em que você precisou de socorro, ele simplesmente a ignorou, ele a deixou morrer. E agora, eu te trouxe de volta ele tentara se livrar de você para corrigir o erro que foi o seu nascimento.

Eu escutei calada incapaz de me mover em parte por medo em parte por estar prestando atenção.

- Claro que ser uma escrava não é a sua única opção, ser usada, não... Você pode ser livre e nunca mais ter que se preocupar com isso, se unir-se a mim!

Eu quis ir embora, parar de ouvir aquela desumana voz. Olhei ao meu redor procurando por uma saída. Era só um sonho, eu podia acordar.

- Tudo que peço em troca é sua lealdade.

Acordei arfando na cama, eu não tinha mesmo um minuto de paz. Então, Cronos invadiu meus sonhos para me convencer a me juntar a ele, muito do que falou fazia sentido. Mas que bem poderia vir de alguém tão sombrio? Pus meu travesseiro sobre o rosto, os meus sonhos só estavam me deixando mais exausta. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza iria lutar para não ser intimidada por aquilo.

Eu voltara à colina, não estava sozinha, mas logo estaria. Vi Grover correr para o acampamento e ouvi o som inconfundível de monstros, olhei por cima do ombro e lá estavam eles. Percebi que não estava controlando meus movimentos, corria pela colina e então me virei para encara o exercito que me perseguia.

- Annabeth, saía daqui! Segue o Grover!- gritou um menino do meu lado, preparando uma espada para a batalha. Uma Annabeth de sete anos discordou com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor.

- Annabeth, não, vai embora- me ouvi gritar- Luke, você também, sai daqui!

- Thalia, se você ficar, eu fico! – ele discordou firmemente.

- Não fica não! Não vai dar! Eu fico e...

- Você vai morrer!- ele gritou.

- E se você não levar a Annabeth, nós três vamos morrer! Não vamos chegar lá, eles estão muito perto!- senti duas lágrimas de tristeza e raiva escorrerem pelo meu rosto, mas as afastei depressa.

Ele me encarou por um momento, Annabeth olhava esperando que fizéssemos algo.

- Vai agora! Cuida dela- ele concordou com a cabeça, pegou Annabeth e acelerou a corrida, olhei para eles por um segundo antes de me voltar para os meus inimigos.

Tudo mudou não tinha mais monstros nem colina. Via o mar de dentro de um navio, o Sol nascia e tudo estava dourado. Perto de mim dois homens conversavam.

-... e você tem certeza sobre isso funcionar?- perguntou um era jovem e parecia escolher muito bem as palavras.

- É claro que tenho, e já percebi que vocês estão muito ansiosos, precisam ter mais paciência- retrucou o outro ele era alto e deveria ter vinte e poucos anos. Observei melhor seu rosto, ele tinha um rosto lindo mesmo com a cicatriz que atravessava um dos olhos. E havia algo estranho nele. Apesar de tudo, era impossível não reconhecer Luke, afinal ele era meu melhor amigo.

- Só estou dizendo que nunca se sabe...

- Eu sei, certo? Não tem sentido você continuar questionando isso. Você não a conheceu, eu sim. Não tem como ela não se juntar a nossa causa. Ela mais do que ninguém sofreu por causa dos deuses! E ela mais do que ninguém merece se vingar deles! Mas por que estou discutindo isso com você, Rodriguez? Você tem um _trabalho_ mais importante.

Pela terceira vez naquela noite acordei, dessa vez no chão, não tive vontade de me mexer. Perguntei-me quais seriam as chances de pelo menos um daqueles sonhos não terem, ligação nem uma com a realidade. Mesmo se tivessem eu não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo.

Lembrei-me de Cronos falando comigo, e do ódio que sentia de meu pai, mesmo assim... Annabeth e Quírion estavam do lado dos deuses. E Zeus continuava a ser meu pai.

Desisti de dormir, não estava funcionando. Levantei-me lentamente e vesti as minhas botas, decidi fazer uma caminhada. Respirar ar livre e talvez ele me ajudasse a clarear minha mente. Estranhamente, pensei que se até ontem eu era um pinheiro eu já tinha respirado ar livre o suficiente, e trocar de vida seria uma solução mais eficaz.

Fora da minha cabana, o dia amanhecia e não tinha ninguém à vista, mas uma rápida olhada no meu relógio mostrou que logo os outros campistas estariam acordados, melhor assim. Comecei a andar sem prestar atenção para onde ia e quando dei por mim, me vi a caminho da colina Meio-Sangue. Subi sem hesitar e com extrema facilidade, mesmo sendo o lugar dos meus sonhos, eu me acalmava ali. Toquei o tronco do meu pinheiro, senti o cheiro confortável, acho que senti saudades de estar ali e ser parte dele, era mais fácil.

Ergui os olhos para ele, aqui vi preso em um dos galhos mais baixos um envelope grande como aqueles de escritório. Estiquei um dos braços para pega-lo, não era pardo como de costume, mas preto, lacrado a cera com o desenho de um raio. Vire-o, nas costas estava escrito "Para: Thalia Grace", não tinha remetente, mas era obvio para qualquer um que era do meu pai. De alguma forma ele sabia sobre eu estar na colina e providenciou para ele ser posto onde eu o visse, ou quem sabe, o envelope se materializou no momento em que cheguei. Esses pensamentos trouxeram de volta a incômoda ideia de estar sendo sempre observada pelos deuses. Sentei-me recostada no tronco e abri sem me importar com o rasgo feito na borda, tirei de lá uma carta curta escrita numa caligrafia inclinada:

_Thalia, _

_Espero que se encontre no melhor estado possível nessa situação. Você sem duvida me surpreendeu muito. Não se esforce demais no primeiro dia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas dedique se completamente ao treinamento, precisará dele. _

_Pense bem._

_Seu pai, Zeus_

Eu suspirei e pus a carta de volta no envelope, sem contar os anos que passei na colina, fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha notícias do meu pai. "Pense bem", eu ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido nesse tempo, mas entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ficavam dizendo para não me preocupar agora, mas só eram palavras da boca para fora. Eu tinha mesmo que pensar muito e fazer muita coisa.

Parabéns, Thalia, grande começo.


End file.
